


First

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Some of the things Aziraphale and Crowley share for the first time.___It’s been 284 days since they first met, making awkward eye contact at a singles mixer neither had wanted to go to, but they’d been pulled along there by friends. Once they started talking, they couldn’t seem to stop. The end of the event brought frowns to both of their faces, which quickly turned to smiles once they exchanged numbers.





	First

It’s been 284 days since they first met, making awkward eye contact at a singles mixer neither had wanted to go to, but they’d been pulled along there by friends. Once they started talking, they couldn’t seem to stop. The end of the event brought frowns to both of their faces, which quickly turned to smiles once they exchanged numbers.

It’s been 280 days since they went out on their first date, when Aziraphale spilled his tea all over Crowley and was surprised when the redhead insisted it was alright and simply changed into a spare shirt he kept in his car. Aziraphale was even more shocked when Crowley shyly asked if he’d like to go out again some time despite the mishap.

It’s been 273 days since they had their first kiss, more of a brush of their lips than anything solid. Aziraphale had gone bright pink and scurried into his apartment afterward, replaying the moment over and over in his head. Crowley remained standing on his doorstep for a minute or two, a grin plastered on his face, feeling very much like he’d just been kissed by an angel.

It’s been 247 days since Crowley first called Aziraphale ‘angel’ and he still remembers the way the blonde had blushed furiously, somehow only making him look more heavenly. Aziraphale had argued that it was too high a praise to be his regular pet name, but Crowley earnestly disagreed. He asserted that Azirphale was so terribly lovely and that his mess of curls was practically a halo when the light shone just right, that it was the perfect pet name. Aziraphale didn’t have the heart to argue any further, and his mouth was too busy pulling into a smile to form the words anyway.

It’s been 239 days since Aziraphale first called Crowley “my dear,” and the pet name has been used every day since. Aziraphale had tried out several pet names for the redhead including honey, sweetheart, and babe, none of which seemed to fit right (the last one least of all). However, when Crowley broke into a wide grin and quickly averted his eyes to hide his emotion, he knew he had found the perfect one.

It’s been 224 days since Crowley first cooked dinner for Aziraphale, and it quickly became a bi-monthly occurrence. As they sat down and began to eat, Crwoley worried that the vegetables were a bit overdone, and that perhaps he should have added more seasoning to the sauce after all. Aziraphale shook his head and insisted it was all delicious, finishing his plate and helping himself to seconds as well. He suggested that they cook something together the next time, and Crowley happily agreed.

It’s been 163 days since they first spent the night together, curled up in each others arms beneath a set of warm cozy blankets. They had finished a few glasses of wine and it was getting late. Crowley was getting ready to call a cab and head home when Aziraphale suggested he simply stay the night instead. Crowley conceded that the couch was certainly comfortable enough for it, a remark which caused Aziraphale to shuffle his feet and point out that the bed was plenty big enough for both of them. Crowley’s mouth dropped into an ‘O’ shape, and he quickly swept Aziraphale into a kiss, alleviating the blonde’s apprehension. When they slipped beneath the sheets and cuddled close, they both felt perfectly relaxed, and easily fell into a deep sleep.

It’s been 127 days since they first said I love you to each other, and Crowley’s heart had never pounded so hard. He really hadn’t meant to say it just then, hadn’t planned it out, hadn’t been working up the courage to utter the words. They had slipped right out, but he knew at once that it was true. Aziraphale’s eyes had gone wide and he tilted his head in a way that made Crowley think he didn’t believe his ears. So he said it again, a little firmer but just as sweetly. For weeks afterward it felt like all he could think about was Aziraphale’s answering smile and gushing return of the phrase. 

It’s been 99 days since they had their first Valentine’s day dinner together, and when Crowley’s nerves caused him to knock over a wine glass and send red stains blossoming across Aziraphale’s shirt, Aziraphale only laughed and said it reminded him of their first date. Prompted by Crowley’s troubled expression (he was all too aware of how Aziraphale liked to take good care of his clothes), Aziraphale reached across the table to take his hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, insisting it was alright.

It’s been 9 days since they first began living together, and Crowley was grateful for every beat of a butterfly’s wings that brought them to this outcome. His own lease had been set to end soon and he’d casually brought up his dilemma of whether he should renew or move somewhere else. Perhaps somewhere closer to Aziraphale. He’d been halfway through a sip of coffee when the blonde suggested easily that Crowley move in with him, and suddenly that coffee was staining the table cloth and a few drops had even managed to fly across the table onto Aziraphale’s shirt. To his credit, the blonde barely flinched, and insisted it was just an idea, there was no pressure. Crowley eagerly accepted the offer and when it was all done, they were both pleased with how their styles had combined.

Today was the first day since moving in that Crowley woke up to quiet. They had both taken the week off work, and they hadn’t planned anything for the first day. It had been a moment of bliss the previous night when they both turned off all their morning alarms. Aziraphale was curled next to him, sound asleep with his face gone slack and his mouth open just slightly, drool threatening to spill over onto the pillow. Crowley brushed a few stray curls from his face and leaned close to press a kiss to his forehead, regretting it at once as it caused him to stir. He could only just understand his mumbled question, and he shook his head gently in reply. No, they didn’t have to get up yet. In fact they could stay in bed all day if that’s what he wanted. Aziraphale smiled softly and closed his eyes again, pulling Crowley close enough that he could rest his head on his shoulder. Crowley wrapped his arms around him and sighed. He was looking forward to all the other firsts they would have with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love those kudos and comments <3


End file.
